callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FGM-148 Javelin
The Lockheed Martin FGM-148 Javelin is an American man-portable anti-tank guided missile.Javelin|Lockheed Martin History First produced in 1994, the FGM-148 Javelin is a state-of-the-art anti-armor system produced for the U.S. military. The Javelin uses either a 'top-attack' method to penetrate the thinly armored turret or roof of MBTs and other armored vehicles, or a 'direct fire mode'. Apart from the U.S. armed forces, the Javelin is also operated by nations such as the U.K., Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, Jordan, the Czech Republic, Taiwan, and the UAE. Currently in use on Iraq and Afghanistan it has been nicknamed a "porsche" (due to its high price tag). The missiles also have a shelf life and have to be disposed of every so often. Once fired, the missile "pops out" of the launch tube and ignites in mid-air. The missile then rockets skyward to an appropriate angle from which to hit its target at about a 90 degree angle. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The FGM-148 Javelin appears exclusively in the single-player campaign, most notably in the missions, "The Bog" and "Heat". It can also be found in "Safehouse" and "All In". It can't be fired in enclosed spaces, or a message telling you that there isn't enough room will appear. Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 In Campaign, the Javelin first appears in the level "Of Their Own Accord", where the player is tasked with sniping Russian soldiers armed with Javelin launchers; after doing so, the player then gets an opportunity to pick up a Javelin and shoot down attacking Mi-28 gunships with it. It later appears in "Loose Ends", where Archer uses one to destroy Ultranationalist vehicles. In Multiplayer, the Javelin is the second-to-last launcher to be unlocked. It functions similarly to the Stinger, but has a more sophisticated targeting system: vehicles can be targeted behind cover with arrows pointing to their location. A short beeping noise will confirm when the player has a solid lock on the vehicle. This effectively allows the player to fire in cover, providing there is enough room to fire the rocket. It can shoot down most attack helicopters in a single hit and the Pave Low in two. It has been confirmed that the Javelin can even destroy enemy UAVs. However, it has a second function which the Stinger does not have: the Javelin is able to lock onto areas on the ground, effectively making it a sophisticated mortar, though it lacks the ability to fire upon AC-130's which the stinger can do. Modern Warfare: Mobilized The Javelin makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the three launchers in game. The other two being the RPG-7 and the Explosive Tip Crossbow. It is the same as the console versions, but possible targets are shown in black boxes instead of green, and there is no restriction to where it can be fired. File:Javelin_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The Javelin on DS File:Javelin_Sights_MW_Mobilized.jpg|Targeting System File:Javelin_MW_Mobilized_Inventory_Icon.jpg|Inventory Icon Trivia * In order to fire off successive shots, a spent launch tube has to be detached from the CLU and a new one attached in place. This of course would be cumbersome to depict during game play, as a result, the Javelin is simply lowered off to the side while reloading. * Much like a real Javelin system, the Javelin takes a top-attack flight profile when attacking armored vehicles, with the strange exception of "All In" where the missile will fly directly towards the enemy BMPs, just like how the Stinger flies directly towards aircraft (straight on). Even the direct-fire mode of the Javelin will still go up in the air. * It is possible to fire the Javelin and make it hit a building rapidly in "All In". The player needs to shoot the second BMP near the silos, take the Javelin to the beginning and fire. It will hit a building, killing troops and possibly the BMP itself. * In MW2 Multiplayer, the Javelin is strangely somehow able to fire while under the effects of an EMP Burst, and is able to lock on Gallery Image:jav_4.png|Javelin Image:javscreen_4.png|Javelin Sights Image:FGm-148 Javelin.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Multiplayer